They're expecting a lot from us (Reader x Rivaille) Attack on Titan
by EveTheUnknown
Summary: When a guy moves into your apartment and your parents force you to be with him, what would you do? :3
1. Chapter 1

Meet Him

You were walking down the street from school. Your past conversation with your mother on the phone playing in your head.

"Dear, it seems like those pervs wouldn't leave you. I'm beginning to worry about you"

"Mom, don't worry. I can fight for myself"

"No, I'm really tired and really worried, these things keep on happening to you."

"Mom, I'm sure I'll scare them someday"

"...Well, do you remember my friend Mrs. Jasmine? The one who had an adopted son."

'Yeah..."

"Her son...He'll be moving into your apartment tomorrow, at 6 in the afternoon"

You choked on your dinner and almost dropped the phone.

"Wh-what!? A guy moving into my apartment?! MOM, this is way too much!"

"No I want you to be safe. I want you and him to get along. He might save your life one day."

" MoooOOOoooM!"

And with that your mother ended the call.

You could never forget that conversation. You never met Mrs. Jasmine's son. But you heard a lot from him. You heard that he's a manager of a company that buys, sells and trades jewelry made out of real gold. He must be filthy rich, tall and handsome. Maybe staying with him wouldn't be so bad at all.

6:00 pm. You were at your apartment trying to memorize a ton of dates in History when there was a knock on the door. You stood up from your messed up study table , slipped into your comfy indoor slippers and peeked through the peephole. It was a man with raven hair, you wondered what was his business. You opened the door and got a better look at his face. It was grumpy.  
"Excuse me... Is [Name] here?"

"Um... that's me..."

"Well... I'm Mrs. Jasmine's son.. Lance Rivaille"

You were shocked. This wasn't you expected. He was a grumpy shortie... the complete opposite of your expectation.

"Oh... come in"

He went in with some bags. You showed him to his room. He was not satisfied... it seemed dirty for him. Dirty?! You even cleaned that room until you fainted! Soon time passed by and you were already laying on your comfy warm you couldn't sleep. His face was just so familiar. As you closed your eyes his face kept on popping out in your head, it was uncontrollable.

Why did he seem familiar?

A/N: I know it sucks == but I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaallly trying to make it interesting... .


	2. Chapter 2

This is where it begins "Hey, [Name]" "Hm?" You turned your head to the 8-year old boy who was sitting beside you. He was dirty and homeless. He was a thief, but despite this he seemed like a good friend to you. "They've found me..." The place became silent, you were too shocked. Your fingers' grip on the bread that you were holding loosened. "Your not planning on leaving... right?!" You shouted, sounding desperate and with your eyes watery. His face grew sad and then slowly faced to you. He cupped your face with his dirty hands and stared right into your eyes with that hint of care. "I promise... when we see each other again... I'll marry you" . . . . . . TEET . TEET . TEEET. TEEET. You're eyes opened and your hand lazily smacked the alarm off. You got out of bed and wobbled your way to the bathroom to wash your face. You stared at the mirror with water dripping from your face. "You promised... huh?" You wiped the water off with a towel and walked to the kitchen to prepare some toast. You noticed the clock and... "asdfghjkl?! It's already that late?!" You began to hurry and ate a bit of breakfast. You stopped and remembered about Rivaille... He's not up yet... "Maybe his job's not that early" You said as you left some breakfast covered on the table.. it was for Rivaille. You put on your uniform and lastly your socks and shoes. Just as you were going to get your bag you saw Rivaille coming out of his room. "Oh... 'morning" You greeted. But you couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with that bed hair and how his collar bones were shown. "Breakfast's on the table" You put your bag on ready to go. "Wait." He called. You turned to him. "Hm?" "I heard there's a storm coming around these days. I'll pick you up after school." You nodded and went out. Click. You opened your locker and got some were living the last year of collage. Boy, you sure was excited about getting out of this hell. ... No matter how you tried to focus on the discussion you were too distracted. You were wondering why you remembered that day. As you were writing down notes you accidentally wrote " promise" . You sighed, looking at the sentence you accidentally made. " You are able to get the desired product through some promise". You could laugh but at the same time struggling to focus. Time passed by and classes were dismissed. You were waiting for Rivaille outside. You started to get bored and decided to play with your phone. Then more people left the school, then more until it seemed like you were all alone outside. What could have taken him so long? It started to rain. Oh great, you didnt bring an umbrella. You quickly searched for shelter and found one. You were standing there, waiting. Suddenly there was this guy who wore his cap shadowing his face. He stood beside you. You could notice that he was pulling a handkerchief and you knew what was going to happen. 


End file.
